As Long As You're Mine
by starrrrii
Summary: RYOU POV; After the Ceremonial Duel, Ryou's left to himself. Old feelings start to bubble up as he started to write a letter to his other self. ; Tendershipping One-Shot.


"Even after a few years of waiting for you, I cannot bring myself to admit that you will never be back.

I kept on refilling the freezer with huge, massive amounts of steak- rib eye, sirloin, and other choice cuts that you like- You used to like at the very least. I heavily disliked steak but I find myself randomly grabbing the said item. I guess it was out of the habit from before. At first, you forced me to do it. I had trouble getting it along with the supplies I needed for the house- you know how expensive those are. But after a while, I learned to enjoy going grocery shopping with you- watching your eyes widen in delight every time we go to the meat section. You kept bombarding me with thoughts about **shoplifting** the said goods but I dismissed them- mostly because it's messy to lug them out of the store. You called me a quitter but quickly ended the said fight by saying that you would have me bring along a bag next time. I laughed it off at that time. But now, I wish I could have seen that happen.

The idea of going shopping with you again makes me happy beyond words.

But then again, that time never came.

Shopping the day after you left broke my heart but I never really understood why. Probably it was because I filled my cart to the brim with the food you like the most. Maybe it was wrong to go back to the usual routine when you left; however, everyone did the same thing when the pharaoh left. I saw the sad look in Yugi's eyes a few days after his partner left. I still do up to now, but he's constantly swayed by his friends- I never had that kind of luxury.

Makes me wonder what Yugi does to sleep at night.

**'Cause God knows how much I try to stop myself from staying awake.**

It was your presence that made me calm over night.

As weird as it may sound, you were the one that pushed the nightmares away- nightmares that you caused. Ironic, isn't it? I knew that you would never let your Yadonushi get hurt- you kept saying that you only cared about the body of your host but I kept on thinking otherwise. I did not want to hope though.

But I did.

Deep inside, I would pray and hope and wish that you would grow fond of me as a person instead of your landlord. You have always been the one who read me like an open book- but I guess you brushed it off as nothing. In a sadistic sense, I actually find myself wishing that you were haunted with guilt and pain and all these unpleasant emotions- mostly because it does not seem fair that I'm the only one in pain.

Misery loves company.

I am jealous of the people who understand you better than I do. Of the people who actually knew what you felt.

I find myself hoping that I was just as sinister as you so I would understand.

I find it disturbing how you can be too similar to someone. Of course, the person who somewhat knew you changed now- into the pharaoh's pup as you call it. But still, I cannot help but feel that you were more attached to him than me. I was **your** Hikari but I barely knew you. On the offhand, I guess it was my fault- not really bothering to get to know you better but can you really blame me?

Can you blame me?

I never really understood your hatred for the pharaoh- mostly because you never bothered to tell me what happened. It makes me wonder if things would have ended differently if you were more vocal about your objectives. I would have willingly helped you if I knew about Kul Elna. You did not have to force me to make the miniature Egypt you wanted for your game. I would have done that without you yelling. In truth, you hid a lot from me when I wanted to know so much. You were too secretive but I guess I should not be that shocked.

You are a thief after all.

At first, I believed that you only stole my name. I did not mind sharing my name with you. It was not mine to own to begin with. After all, it was not MY name. Up until now, I cannot help but smile every time someone calls me by your name. I sometimes find myself wondering as to what would happen if I called out **your** name?

What if I tried calling out for you? I would do anything to hear you call me your host or at least let me see those deep red eyes.

But I never did.

Apparently, you stole more than my name.

When I first saw you, I said that I would happily get rid of you. I would have said 'good riddance' if you had left earlier. I would have jumped for joy and excitement. The exhilarating feeling of freedom would take over. But now, I cannot help but feel as if suppression is a hell lot better than this freedom that I longed for. The pain would constantly increase at every waking moment that you are gone. As masochistic as it may sound, I would prefer to be bound in chains as long as I can have you back.

As long as you are with me.

As long as you are there.

**As long as you're mine.**"

* * *

A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing the smaller boy to look up. His hazel eyes widened; a mixture of shock and overwhelming happiness rushed within him. Hazel eyes met with his crimson gaze.

It was his pale skin.

It was his white hair.

It was his signature smirk.

It was his deep red eyes.

Ryou placed his hand on top of his, his eyes widening to its extent. His heart was thumping in his ribcage and he absolutely did not know what to do.

_"Why so shocked, Yadonushi? I told you, not even Ammut nor Anubis himself can keep me down,"_ the thief muttered, shrugging as he watched Ryou throw a piece of paper in the trash bin, _"Hey Yadonushi. You think we can get some steak?"_

* * *

**starrrrii:** I have been planning this one for days! Gosh! I hope you like this one. I really really worked hard on it. I was actually planning to call it "Never Had a Dream Come True" as it is the song I have been hearing for the past few days but I realized as long as you're mine is cuter. This is for tendershippers everywhere. :3

As Long As You're Mine is a song from **Wicked: The Musical**. I do not own the song nor do I own **Yugi-oh!** but I am happy to own this story.

To the people who are not familiar with Ammut, he's the creature that would devour "evil" souls when they have been judged by the Scales.


End file.
